Jack's Skype Survivor: Tikal
|previousseason= |nextseason = }}Jack's Skype Survivor: Tikal is the fourth season of Survivor in Jack's Skype Series. It ended with Alex Vivor beating Noah Salvatore in a 5-2 vote to become Sole Survivor. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Hidden immunity idols were hidden in the tribe buffs that were sent into the tribe chats once they were assigned to their starting tribe. *'Human Sacrifice:' At the Final 15, the Human Sacrifice twist was announced. No immunity challenge would take place and the three tribes would come together to vote out one person. The tribe who loses a member would then be dissolved into the opposing two tribes. *'Double Tribal Council:' At the Final 12, both tribes competed for individual immunity and both tribes went to tribal council to vote out a tribe member. *'Merge Feast:' At the merge, a list of items was given to the remaining castaways. One of these items would have a hidden immunity idol hidden inside. Castaways } | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Kyle Goulston | | rowspan=4 | | rowspan=8 | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |1st Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Seamus Ryan | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |2nd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Zach Shelley | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3rd Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Ryan Palmer | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Bodhi Salmon | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |5th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Phillip Moulton | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jake Price | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |3 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|August Ultra | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |8th Voted Out Day 1 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Lilia Kolbert | | | rowspan=10 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |9th Voted Out Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |7 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Jamie Bootes | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Caleb Reynolds | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |0 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Eric Johnson | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Kyle McAuliffe | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Nate Rozanski | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |4 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Constance Ashton | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |10 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Chris Braga | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 2 | style="background:#727272; color:white" |6 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Noah Salvatore | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Runner-Up | style="background:#727272; color:white" |11 |- | | align="left" style="background:#727272; color:white"|Alex Vivor | | | style="background:#727272; color:white" |Sole Survivor | style="background:#727272; color:white" |18 |} Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards *'Host's Favorite:' Noah Salvatore *'Most Robbed:' Kyle McAuliffe *'Best Moment:' The Rock Draw